A Pirates Myth
by XX Inkheartriderlord XX
Summary: this is a book that im writing myself.... i hope you guys enjoy it. trust me i have lots more .
1. 1 A Lonly Night

A Pirates Myth

I

A Lonely night

this my just be a short beginning chapter, but like I said it is only the beginning, this book is full of, pirates, dirty schemes, great forests, a circus, and much, much more. I hope you treasure this book. -or else!-

It is usually a sunny day outside in the village of Edic, the butterfly's flying just so peacefully, the children playing, and yet an old man reading story's to some of the children. But today was a different day, A rainy and stormy day was breaking out, spiders crawling outside, the children drinking hot cocoa or tea inside by the fire, but still the old man wept outside trying to read himself to sleep under a little shelter, that was the place he went to read to all the children. Yet a little boy looking out of his fogged window, looking at the sad man, the man who sat on a sad looking chair that you can easily see the screws slowly popping right out, but he still sat under the ragged shelter with a book in his left hand and a mug in his right with spilling rum. "Mum can I go out there to see Dakota"? The boy swiftly asked his mother, and she replied, " NO Adein can't you see he's bloody drunk"!

"Mum just look at him with that sad, helpless face... Please, Mum, Please.."

" Ugh, dont give me that sad puppy look..." they had a moment of silence, so quiet you can hear the steam coming from the tea. "Ah go ahead Adein just dont go far". "Yes, im gonna go get the other's".

"Hey put your cloak on this minute Adein, or your not going anywhere". " Okay Mum".

The floor creaked when Adein ran out of the cabin, he ran over to one of his friends house and collected all of the neighborhood kids, "C'mon guys he's right over here". Adein and the children ran over to Dakota and Hesitantly said "Mr. Dakota you got a story for us, we saw you out here all alone and"— Dakota stopped Adein in his tracks and murmured "what, you want me read you guys a story? well I dont know, I dont think I have one in mind right now." "Agh C'mon Mr. Dakota we're dying of boredom right now, and I'm sure it will cheer you up!"

Cheered one of the children. "Well alright let me think of one... Okay I have one, but are you guys sure, it's quite frightening?" "Oh we can handle anything." shouted another child. "Okay Children let us Begin!"

Chapter II

Almonzo

It around six in morning when my Mum called me up for school, I just loved waking up to that homemade pancakey smell, with that special boysenberry syrup, and hot cocoa or freshly squeezed orange juice just by your plate.

"Whooo, today a special day Mum, Almonzo and I are going to Ahig today!"

"Oh that new antique shop huh?"

"It's going to be so bloody fun, I just can't wait!" "Dakota Watch your mouth". March usually watched what here children said, you can see that simply.

"Srry Mum, I just dont have the time for breakfast I have to leave..." "Hey Honey."She bent down on her knee's kissing her son goodbye."I love you hun".

"Just remember that I'm here so whatever you have to talk to me about come straight to me." "Alright Mummy, I really ought to go though". March stood up and swiftly straightened her dress with the back of her hand, and continued her house work. She was a stay at home mother her husban always worked like but today was different, he was finally home.

I was skipping and prancing along, playing a little game, and singing a sweet tune to myself. I always was that way, Almonzo was more of the boring kind, he didn't like anything I liked, I mean I was the fantasy, book sortta guy, when ever the day was right I sat down by the hearth of the fireplace and read or drew. Almonzo was the boy who always complained and was just so bloody dramatic. Anyway, I was on my was to Almonzo's when I passed Ahig, I just could not wait to go there! I finally walked up to Almonzo's home, and on the porch rocked a swinging bench, his Mum was so creative. "Almonzo! Comon we gotta go!". I Shouted, "hold your dang horse's Dakota, im comin im comin". Almonzo came out with a few crown,s for Ahig, a pack for school, and an apple, for the teacher. "Almonzo we're skipp'n today..." "Skipp'n?" Almonzo ask with a shaky voice. "Yeah, yeah we're skipp'n school, we need to be to Ahig this moment." "O my gosh Dakota, I can't skip today, its important, I need too see Beth, its really important." "Just leave your pack here and com'n!"


	2. II Ahig

III

Ahig

We were walking peacefully down to Ahig, My sandels did not do very good on the gravel but they lasted for a while. Anyway on are way down there, we had trouble with a ravounis dog, and well some blackberry bushes, other than that our walk was perfectly fine. So we finally got there, I was so nurvous there are probably so many new things there, well they are all old but still alot more then usual. So we finnally walked in and it was just so amazing. They had everything there. Old dolls, tools, little toys. But something caught my eye. It was a Wardrobe! It was so large and beautiful, I was wondering how to get it home though. But right after that I saw another thing and the corner of my eye. A mirror wow I was amazed by it. It was beautiful, I past the wardrobe up like it was nothing. The mirror had ruined dragon paws at each edge, cover with the most beautiful brown cedar ever, with beautiful green vines going around and around, and around. So well ofcourse I had to buy it. "Almonzo come look at what I found! It's beautiful!" Almonzo came quickly to my side and said. "Wow you'll never be able to buy that Dakota you crazy." "I guess so cuz I got the money right here for it, when I left my Dad slipped some crowns to me!"...

So like I said I had to of bot it, Almonzo had to help carry it to my little hut and I said goodbye. I showed it to my Mum and ran straight to my room. There I found the most magical happening ever. That moment I felt trapped in a world I had not yet known of, I just glared at the mirror so deeply and thoughtfully, that it almost felt like I was going to fall into it.

My eyes were burning cause I had not yet shut my eyelid's. and that moment...

Nothing.


	3. III A Strange Happening

"Oh my gosh what happens next Dakota, what happens next?" a little boy yelled feircely. "Hold on Kerian, im almost there!" Dakota replied and then continued the story...

I woke up by tasting salt. Wonder where I was. I was taking a gripp load of sand in my hand with salt water splashing in to my face, refreshing me.

"Where am I"?

I questioned myself.

But then I heard a sweet whistling tune, then slowly started to sing.

CUZ IT'S A PILLAGE! A SWEET PIRATE PLUNDER!

WE NEED AS MANY PEOPLE WE CAN GET... OF COURSE!

CUZ IT'S A PILLAGE! A SWEET PIRATE PLUNDER!

WE WILL NEED SOMEONE TO SING, COME SING FOR MEEEEEE.

HERE IM ASKING BY ROAD, MOST OF YOU ARE FOES, JUST COME TO ROB FOR MEEEEEE

JUST CAN'T YOU SEE, COME TO ROB FOR ME! TOWNSFOLK SHARPEN YE SWORDS.

MERCHANTS BE LOCKI'N YOUR DOORS!

CAUSE WE ARE WARLORDS!

OH CAN'T YOU SEE COME ROB WITH MEEEEE!

I was laying by a giant rock when out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow. From what I saw it was a man, whom had, well one of those, pirate hats, that Jack Sparrow would have worn,

pants rolled up knee length, a sheath hanging from a belt, and what was that? A dog by his side?. The shadow stopped suspiciously. And walked away. I gave out

a sigh, and then saw black... I dreamt of what had happened in the last five hours.

And whatever happened with the mirror, I know it my be hard for you to understand but, I thought that this was a

dream, I was dreaming in. But then I awoke, in the nastiest smelling little stable.

Tried to open my eyes but I just couldn't, I can almost feel my eyes frying! I quickly threw the back of my hands and rubbed my eyes clean. I was covered with mud and rotten carrots, and Cabbage. I saw pigs walking around helplessly, you can just see them sitting there rotting. Some were eating sludge out of a dirty bowl, others sleeping in their own dung.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled, trying to get my self up on to my feet. But I couldn't I slipped on the mud, and years worth of dung, and fungus. The pigs gave a loud snort. I cursed to myself quietly, when once again I tried to get up, but failed.

I gave it another shot, and finally made it. I walked to the opening of the stable, tried to push it open but it was locked.

I gave up on trying to push it open. And easily just jumped right over it. I fell roughly to the ground, hay stuck to my now, stained tunic, and worked my way up again. When I saw the same shadow I saw I dont know how long ago. I turned around and looked at a barrel and yanked it open. I saw rum in it, but I did not care. I hopped in any way.


End file.
